


Interesting Reading [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, watching someone read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Wilde finds Zolf hunched over one of Campbell’s books.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Interesting Reading [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interesting Reading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418743) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Interesting%20Reading.mp3) | **Size:** 1.35MB | **Duration:** 1:47min

  
---|---


End file.
